Never the same
by Shivra
Summary: Bella and Edward are in a very happy relationship. Everything is going perfect in their own little world. But what happens when Bella goes to stay with Jacob when Edward needs to hunt? For how long can she hide the truth from Edward? Warning: rape


**Never the same**

**So guys, here's my First FanFic. ****I hope that you like it! Please leave a comment after you read it. Since it is my first, please don't be so hard on me.**

**I also want to warn you: I'm a really slow updater, I've never wrote a FanFic before, but I'm ****always really busy.**

**Warning: This Fic contains rape, that's why it is rated M. I'll put a warning on the 'dark' ****pieces of chapters.**

**Maybe also some lemons for future chapters.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

Bella woke up next to Edward. They laid together in bed. Charlie was already at work.

Softly, Edward stroked through her hair. Bella smiled, she loved the way that felt.

It was a Saturday morning. She was so glad that Charlie had an early shift every Saturday.

'I have to go hunting today, love. I hate being away from you, but it is necessary. You can stay at my place, I'm sure Alice would love that.' Edward said.

Bella was a bit sad to hear this. She knew that it was necessary that he hunted once in a while, but she hated being away from him.

'It's ok. Edward, I'll survive. How long are you even going?' Bella answered.

'The boys take me with them to the mountains. Emmet really wants some mountain lion, and they think that it's good to hunt somewhere else. I'll be gone for four days. I know that it's a long time, I don't like it either. But they made me go with them. Maybe it'll be good for everyone.' He smiled.

'Ok, but I don't really want to stay with Alice for four days. I know that she loves me and that she would love for me to come, but I don't know if I can handle four days with her. Four days of make-overs, make-up, manicure, pedicure etc.

Edward, can I please go to Jake? Please please please? I know that you don't like the idea of me being there, but I would love to see him again. And I can just sleep there. It'll be fun, spending some time in La Push.

I know that you think that he is dangerous for me because he's a werewolf. But that also means that he is very strong and that he's able to protect me from harm.' She pleaded.

Edward sighed. He kinda saw that one coming. He knew that Bella wouldn't like it to spend four days trapped in his house. Maybe he could make an exception for once…

'Ok, I guess. But under some conditions' He added the last fast, before she got to excited.

'I will drop you off and pick you up. I want that you keep your cell on all the time and with you all the time. I want to be able to reach you and I want you to be able to reach me. Do not hesitate to call me or Alice if anything happens. Now, if one of the werewolfs can't keep himself under control, I want you to go to my house immediately. Just call Alice and she'll pick you up. Ok?'

Bella understood his conditions. She knew that he was being reasonable, so she agreed with him.

He still looked a bit concerned, but he let it go.

'I need some human time in the bathroom. Stay right here', she said.

She grapped some underwear, black skinny jeans, a light blue tank top and she went to the bathroom.

She looked at herself in the mirror. She still looked tired, but apart from that she looked good today.

She stripped from her PJ's and got in the shower. The warm water relaxed her as usual.

She didn't shower for long, and she threw her clothes on.

Bella went back to her room where Edward was still sitting. He smiled at her while she walked over to her wardrobe and she started packing some clothes.

She was done very quick, it were just four days after all.

Bella left a note on the kitchen table for Charlie, which said that she would be with Jake for the next four days. Charlie would be alright with that.

They walked outside together to Edward's Volvo and got in.

Edward still wasn't that happy with this, he really didn't like Jacob.

But he also had to let Bella be free, he knew that.

They got to the border line soon, Bella still didn't know exactly where it was, but luckily Edward did.

She got out of the car, so did he. She got her stuff from the trunk and she faced Edward.

'I'm going to miss you, love. It's going to be a very long four days without you. Remember to call me if anything happens.' Edward said, worried.

'Oh, I'm going to miss you to Edward! But it'll be alright, I'm going to have fun with Jake. Don't worry, nothing is going to go wrong, I'll be fine.' She answered.

She leaned in and gave him a passionate kiss. She smiled, and walked to Jake's house.

It was not a long walk. Even though she was clumsy, she wanted to walk.

Very quick, she saw the little house which belonged to the Blacks.

She walked to it and she knocked on the door.

Jake opened the door and the moment he saw her he hugged her so tight that she couldn't breath, as usual.

When he relished her, she smiled at him.

'Hi Jake! It's good to see you again, how are you?' Bella asked.

'I'm good, especially now you're here. Quite a surprise, I thought that the bloodsucker would never let you go!' He answered, but she noticed a quick flash of angry in his eyes.

'Jake… Please don't start with that, let's just have fun!'

'Ok, Bella. So what do you want to do? Wait before you answer that: How long are you staying?' He asked, no more sight of the angriness.

'Ehm, well, I was planning on staying over, if that's ok with you. The Cullens are hunting, so it's also safer for me. Is that possible?'

'Of course, Bella!' He had a huge grin on his face, it was a bit odd.

'Shall we go to the little house in the woods? We've renovated it a bit, me and the pack, so it's good enough to sleep in. We can go there right away, to drop your stuff.'

'Sure, Jake, sounds good. I think I've been there once, but it was quite a mess.' She smiled at the last part.

Jake carried her stuff.

It was a 30 minute walk to the house, it was pretty far into the woods.

Bella was glad that it was still a light, the woods were pretty scary in the dark.

They talked a lot along the way. It felt good talking to Jake again, she had really missed him. Although she knew that he was in love with her, and she wasn't in love with him.

They saw the little house and smiled to each other.

Jake opened the door for her, just like a gentleman.

Bella walked in the house and she looked amazed at the inside of it.

It had approved so much since the last time she saw it.

'It looks really good, Jake. You guys really did a great job here.' She complimented him.

He smiled at her as a response.

There was only one bedroom, so she put her stuff behind one of the beds.

That was at least something: two beds.

She didn't think that it would have been a good idea to sleep in the same bed with Jake, he already had feelings for her, and she didn't want to put oil on the fire.

She sat on her bed and Jake sat on the other.

They started talking, it always surprised her how easy talking to Jake was.

He was such a good friend, he always had been.

They talked and talked, until it was starting to get dark.

There was only one bathroom, so they agreed that Bella got to use it first.

She showered and stuff and she put her PJ's on.

After her, it was his turn.

Half an hour later, they were both in there PJ's.

Jake looked all over her body, she started to feel a bit uncomfortable, even though she had her PJ's on.

'Ehm, Jake?' She said to get his attention off her body.

'How does he do that, Bella?' Jake asked.

'How does he controls himself around you?' He said with pure lust in his eyes.

'Jake, stop. We're not discussing this.' She said firmly.

'No, Bella! We _are _discussing this right now! It's so not fair that he gets to have you, and I don't! I love you so much! More than he does. _I_ deserve you, not _he_.' He said still with lust in his eyes, but he was also very angry.

*******WARNING********

Before Bella could respond, he had sprung up and he got over to her.

He roughly pressed his lips onto hers, not caring about her yells.

Bella was very angry, upset, and scared.

How could her best friend do this to her?

She tried to push him away, but he was so strong that he didn't even noticed it.

He forced his tongue into her mouth, he tasted disgusting.

'Jake stop!' Bella tried, but he didn't listen.

He just stopped kissing her for a moment to pull the shirt off her, she tried to stop him, but he was too strong for her.

He unclasped her bra, and took a moment to look at her breasts.

He roughly rubbed over her breasts, it hurted so much!

He pushed her pants along with her underwear down, so she was completely naked.

He took a step back to look at her completely, and he was pleased with what he saw.

In the mean time, Bella started crying. Edward was supposed to take her virginity, her innocence. Not her ex-best friend.

He started rubbing her pussy, again way too rough.

Without her sawing it coming, he slit two fingers inside of her. She cried even harder at the pain, while Jake grinned evil.

He quickly got out of his PJ's as well.

Bella bit her lip and still cried when she saw him, he was just so big, that would never fit inside her. And even if it did, it would probably hurt like hell.

'Jake, please stop. Just let me go, I won't tell anyone, I promise.' She tried one last time.

He looked her in the eye for a second, and without answering, he slammed himself into her.

Bella cried out in pain, Edward would never be so rough, he would be gentle. Edward would never force himself into her. He would always listen to her wishes.

Why o why did she go to Jake? Why didn't she just please Edward and stayed home? Well, it was too late now.

He slammed into her with hard thrusts, harder every time.

She kept crying, while Jake moaned.

She felt him coming inside her, at least he had used a condom.

'Well, Bella, wasn't that nice? At least now you got to experience someone who really loves you.' Jake grinned.

'How could you do that to me? You, of all people.'

'You should be glad that I did it! I shall probably be the only one now. I'm sure Edward doesn't want you anymore, now that you're already used.' He said angry.

Then he hit her so hard that she blacked out.

**So, what do you guys think? Should I continue or not? Please let me know in a review! Please please please!**

**Also, if you have an idea for this story or a question or so, feel free to let me know.**


End file.
